I'd Come For You
by tjmack1986
Summary: Set during 4x23 and 4x24, from Chuck's POV. ONESHOT


**A/N: Some of the dialogue I took directly from the episode. Some I did not. So if anything is wrong, dialogue wise, please just over look it. This was going to be a song-fic to the Nickelback song, however it took on a life of it's own, and refused to let me do my own thing. Enjoy! Reviews are like candy, addicting and needed!**

* * *

><p>Chuck smiled as he held onto Sarah's hand. Tomorrow she'd saunter down the aisle, take his hand, and become his wife. Tonight though, was about having fun and celebrating the love that they share. If he knew one thing for sure, it was that he could spend the rest of his life loving Sarah Walker and it wouldn't be long enough.<p>

How cliché of him, right? Wrong. Chuck had put in the work. He had wooed his little heart out, and three years later she was his. He couldn't say he blamed her reluctance to give into his Bartowski charm. She had been hurt before, and she had no reason to believe that he wouldn't hurt her like Bryce had.

Sarah leaned into him, and he smiled at her. Pulling her arm up to his lips, he placed little kisses all the way up to her elbow.

"Chuck." Sarah sighed out the word, a content smile on her lips.

"Fighting it, are we?" His eyebrow cocked slightly.

A clinking glass caught his attention. Turning his eyes in the correct direction, he smiled. His mother stood at the head of the table, a wine glass in her hand. She spoke softly, a loving adoration on her face when she looked at Chuck, and a knowing kindness when she looked at Sarah. Chuck felt Sarah relax next to him, as his mother praised Sarah's ability to keep him safe. Mary finished up, clinking her glass against both, Chuck and Sarah's. Leaning over, Chuck smiled.

"I love you."

Sarah smiled back. "I love you, too."

Kissing Sarah's cheek, "Now for the surprise." Chuck stood up, as Sarah looked on dumbfounded.

Chuck walked slowly up to the television that was set up and pushed play on the DVD player. Ellie had found her way to him, and was starting to say something, when soft music filled the air and pictures of himself and Sarah filled the screen. Smiling at Ellie, he thanked his sister. It was then that his phone started to vibrate. Looking at the caller id, he noted that it said encrypted line.

"Hello." He answered, secretly knowing who was going to be on the other end.

"Hello, Chuck." The voice was undeniable, with the British accent weighing heavily on her words. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Vivian, what do you want?" Fear laced his voice, even though he knew that she would come after him eventually.

"To make you feel pain. The way I feel right now. I've lost everyone important to me, and I have you and your family to thank for it."

"Wait, wait, wait." Chuck's head started to fill with all the ways that Vivian could pay him back for what his family had unintentionally did to her. "We can talk about this."

"Or, how about you like around the room at all your family and friends, and ask yourself. Which one am I going to take from you?" Her voice is cold, hatred filling it. "You see, I have another Norse man device."

"Please, please. Vivian, this is not you. Okay? You don't do things like this. Please don't do this." He had nothing left, but to beg and to plead. He was fairly certain that Vivan's target would be his mother, and he had just gotten her back.

"I already have."

Chuck heard the undeniable noise of the Norse Man starting up, and knew that he had no time. Pulling the phone from his ear, he saw Sarah making her way to him. He had to act fast if he was going to save his mother.

"What's going on?" Her voice was soft, almost angelic, but Chuck had no time.

He pocketed his phone as he looked her in the eye. "I think Vivian is going to try to kill my mom." He started to walk away.

"Aah! God, what is that noise?" The pain that filled Sarah's voice alarmed Chuck. Suddenly, he turned putting it all together. Vivian was going to kill Sarah.

Fear and pain filled Sarah's face, as blood trickled from her nose. It was too late. Chuck knew this.

"Sarah." It was no more than a whisper.

Then she fainted, Chuck reached forward to grab her falling body. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He couldn't stop saying her name. He needed her to be okay. He had been so caught up with worrying about his mom that he hadn't realized that Vivian knew she could hurt him most by taking Sarah away from him.

"No. No. No. No. Sarah! No!"

Ellie and Devon stood from their seats, running to aid Sarah, as Chuck begged first with his eyes, and then with his voice. "Help me, help me! Somebody help me!"

Settling on the ground with her, Chuck could feel the tears swarming his eyes. "Baby, come on! Baby."

* * *

><p>Chuck watched as he lowered closer to the ground. His feet steadily under him. Time was running out. He had to get to Sarah. Thoughts of being too late fluttered to his mind, but he shoved them back. He wasn't too late, he couldn't be!<p>

As his feet touched the ground he noticed that something was wrong. It was too quiet—that's when he saw it. Dekker and a couple of his men came out from behind a pillar. Damn him and his weird vendetta! Chuck didn't have time for this!

"Sarah's dying."

"I know."

Chuck smiled when his allies came out from behind their pillars. However, when Dekker started to laugh, Chuck knew that plan A wasn't going to be enough. Suddenly, Chuck's tiny army of comrades were surrounded by Dekker's men. Chuck frowned, as he watched Casey and the rest of the team drop their weapons. However, his mood quickly changed when one of Dekker's men looked up toward the sky, and saw parachuting men dropping down toward them.

"Russian army, curtsey of Volkoff Industries." Chuck smiled, as Dekker and his men dropped their weapons.

That was all the motivation Chuck needed. Sprinting into the hospital, and toward Sarah's room. Chuck noticed that everything seemed to slow down in front of his eyes. As if he was moving in slow motion. Pushing himself forward, he nearly knocked over a doctor in his mad sprint. Yanking the door to Sarah's room open, he shoved the antidote into Ellie's hand before nearly tripping over his feet to get to Sarah's bedside.

He watched in slow motion as Ellie plunged the needle into Sarah's I.V. And waited with hopeful eyes. His head bowed forward a few minutes later when Ellie looked at him, a sad expression on her face. Clearly indicating that he was too late—that she was far too gone. However, a moan snapped his head up and slowly her eyes blinked open. A smile crossed Chuck's lips as her hand, shakily reached out and cupped his face.

"You look worried." Her voice was raspy and weak, but she was awake. She was speaking—she was alive!

"I was so afraid." Chuck heard his voice break, and felt the tears in his eyes. He reached his hand out and stroked his thumb against her cheek.

"I wasn't. I knew you'd come." A small weak smile crossed her lips.

"I'll always come for you." Leaning in, Chuck brushed his lips against Sarah's.


End file.
